


Where Magic Made Us Well

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [39]
Category: A Little Princess (1995), The Secret Garden (1993)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Community: comment_fic, Cousins, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Magic, Pre-Relationship (if you squint), garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is my aunt's garden, where magic made us well."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Magic Made Us Well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustJenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJenn/gifts).



> For elfgirljen's prompt on the LJ comm Comment Fic: [any, any, do you believe in magic?](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/539125.html?thread=76757749#t76757749)

Colin heard soft, female voices floating through his mother's garden and stood to listen until he finally saw the two speakers come into view: his cousin, Mary Lennox, and another young woman who must have been the promised friend from London, Sara Crewe.  
  
Mary smiled at him as she brought the other girl forward and looked about the whole garden as if she were happy to be home at last and said softly, "This is my aunt's garden, where magic made us well."  
  
Sara inhaled softly but audibly, a gesture matching Colin's surprised concern, but her words dispelled his worry when she asked, "Do you believe in magic too?"


End file.
